1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a semiconductor device, which is capable of realizing an extension of a cleaning cycle for a processing chamber.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device, a solar cell, a liquid crystal display device, and a light-emitting display device are manufactured by semiconductor-manufacturing steps including a thin-film deposition process, a photo process, an etching process, and a diffusion process.
The thin-film deposition process may use a physical vapor deposition (PVD) or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. Recently, the CVD method is mainly used owing its advantageous deposition characteristic of great step coverage of thin film, high uniformity, and good yield.
In case of the CVD method, a gaseous ingredient material is firstly supplied to a processing chamber, and then a desired thin film is deposited on a substrate (or wafer) by a chemical reaction. The CVD method may be largely classified into a low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD), an atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition (APCVD), a low temperature chemical vapor deposition (LTCVD), a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), and a metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD). For example, the MOCVD uses a pyrolysis reaction so as to deposit a thin film on a substrate.
A processing chamber for the thin-film deposition process using the CVD method is provided with a susceptor for supporting the substrate; and a heater for heating the substrate is provided in the susceptor so as to accelerate the thin-film deposition process. In order to raise a temperature of the substrate to a processing temperature, the heater heats the susceptor to a predetermined temperature which is higher than the temperature of the substrate.
In the processing chamber with the aforementioned structure, the susceptor is firstly heated by the heater, and the substrate is secondly heated to the processing temperature through the heat of the susceptor, whereby the corresponding thin-film deposition process is carried out to form the desired thin film on the substrate.
When carrying out the thin-film deposition process using the CVD method according to the related art, a thin-film material to be deposited on the substrate by the heat of the susceptor or a power generated by pyrolysis reaction of the ingredient gas may be deposited on undesired portions as well as a targeted portion such as the substrate, wherein the undesired portions correspond to inside walls of the processing chamber, and upper and/or lateral surfaces of the susceptor except other portions occupied by the substrate.
Accordingly, it is necessary to cyclically clean the inside of the processing chamber. In recent, a dry cleaning method using a cleaning gas has been used widely. However, since the inside of the processing chamber can not be cleaned only with the dry cleaning method, a wet cleaning method has to be additionally used to perfectly clean the inside of the processing chamber after disjointing the processing chamber by a worker.
However, if cleaning the inside of the processing chamber by the wet cleaning method, the apparatus including the processing chamber to be cleaned has to be turned off. In addition, after completing the wet cleaning method, a pumping step has to be applied so as to remove moistures and impurities generated for the cleaning process from the processing chamber, and then a stabilizing step for providing a stable processing temperature and temperature has to be applied to the processing chamber. Furthermore, a step for checking a uniformity of thin film and a pollution level of particles has to be inevitably made by applying a virtual deposition process to a dummy substrate, which causes the waste of time and low yield. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus which are capable of extending a wet-cleaning cycle.